


Extracurricular Activities

by notsafeforwizards (PadmeDeservedBetter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Prisoner of Azkaban, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeDeservedBetter/pseuds/notsafeforwizards
Summary: Smut one shot. No plot here.





	Extracurricular Activities

Remus didn’t allow himself to dwell for too long. He was entirely too convinced that the longer he spent actually thinking about what he was he was about to do, the less likely he was to do it. And oh, did he want to.  
Hermione Granger’s milky white thigh peeked out from her hitched up skirt. Her robes had been left strategically at her desk, her tie dangling uncharacteristically loose in front of her partially undone shirt. With any other girl, Remus could take this as trademark teenage tardiness. But this girl was smart. She was calculated, and he was convinced she had him figured out in week two. So when she sauntered over to his office desk with half of her clothes already off, asking questions about homework she didn’t need help with, he knew that she had planned every move. Her brand of natural wit and cunning smarts were what attracted her to him in the first place.   
Hesitantly at first, he placed a hand on her hip, pulling her suggestively down toward him. As he felt her press into his hand, he gained confidence, adding another hand on her other hip, and positioning her comfortably into his lap. She fit perfectly into his hips, and he was sure he wasn’t imagining her grinding ever so softly backward into him. 

“Honestly, as one of the brightest witches I have ever been fortunate enough to meet, I hardly thought you would need help with this section.” 

No, he wasn’t imagining it. Her skirt was already up so high, just a quick tug would-

“Well, professor, not everything can be learned out of a book. I was hoping you could show me some techniques.” 

Over her shoulder he could see her small breasts, barely filling her A cups. She smelled like flowery shampoo and old books. Gently, ever so gently, he put a hand around the skinny end of her tie and pulled. It slipped out of her collar and onto the floor. Neither of them moved. The tension was electric, palpable. Encouraged, he popped the first button open on her collar, and then the second. As she sighed into his caresses over her soft pink buds, all his fantasies of her attraction were confirmed. He felt his pelvis shift a little toward her as she arched her back to match her breasts to his hands. They fit in his palms perfectly. 

"Alohamora.” He croaked at his office door, almost choking over the spell. Blood was rushing to his groin and he was sure she would be able to feel it by now. He slid his hands up her thighs, bringing the skirt all the way over her small buttocks, leaving one less layer of clothing between them. He drew circular shapes on each firm cheek, before delicately bringing his fingers downward and underneath to trace the shape of two surprisingly plump pussy lips, pushed into a rounded peach shape. The centre of her panties was damp, and his explorations drew an involuntary shiver from deep in her petite frame. He watched with delight as she gripped the edge of his desk, probably biting back some retort about teasing her too much.   
With none of the hesitation he began with, he shifted once more and lifted her slightly off of him to unzip his pants and pull down his underwear. In all it’s glory, his erect cock looked even bigger than usual when he pressed it against her wonderfully small pussy, barely being contained by her size-too-small panties. He brought his entire body against hers, pushing her further over the desk. His dick rubbed the fabric over her throbbing cunt, and against her he could feel her breath becoming ragged. He pressed further, parting her lips through their cotton prison. His mouth breathed hot against her neck and he heard himself say,

“Do you want me inside of you?”

She nodded breathlessly, reaching a hand downward and stroking the head of his cock encouragingly. He ripped her panties downward over her beautiful round asscheeks, and felt for an instant how wet she was before thrusting himself inside of her. He nearly came just from the half-gasp, half-moan she let loose and the hot pressure of her tightness. He forced himself to still and recover and heard her uneven breaths increase. Grabbing one of her breast in his hand, he withdrew part way slowly, before pushing himself all the way into her again. Another moan escaped her, starting from the base of her throat and travelling upwards. He used his unoccupied hand to gather her considerable hair into a pony, pulling her head back. 

“Does that feel good, Miss Granger?”   
Her throaty reply sounded like it took effort to force out.   
“Please.” At first all she could manage, he repositioned for another hard thrust.   
“Please what?”  
“Please fuck me, professor.”   
He could see a blotchy red blush spreading from her neck to her cheeks, and below across her buttocks. As he increased his pace, her heavy breaths became sobbing moans. Her pointed nipples bounced in rhythm with his increasingly frantic grunts, his hands shifting to her hips. As he pulled her over his considerable length, he heard her desperately try to speak. 

“Please-sir-come-come inside me-sir-“ she managed, her own hand working at her clit furiously to match his thrusts. It was enough to send him over the edge, collapsing onto her while his come spilled into her. It took three thrusts to empty himself, the third of which saw him shaking and gasping over her, semen leaking from her and onto the floor as he pulled himself away. He felt her twitching below him, signalling that she was coming as well, and held her in the throes of her orgasm. Her legs quivered, barely able to stand alone. Her blush had travelling down to mid-thigh, and her pelvis twitched against her will as she tried to still herself. They stood there for an age, Hermione in his arms with her shirt undone and skirt hiked up, come dribbling down her leg. Eventually, he found it in himself to put his limp cock away, straightening his tweed suit and combing his fingers through his hair. 

“Do you-do you think you learned anything new today?” He asked, while winding his watch. He refused to meet her eyes.   
“I think I could do with another lesson. Next week, maybe?”   
“I’ll see if I can squeeze you in, Granger. Clean yourself up, yeah?”   
She nodded, and turned on her heel immediately. He barely caught a glimpse of her bushy hair around the corner before she was gone.


End file.
